Shakespeare’s Edward and Bella
by vampgal19
Summary: The Swans and Masen’s had a falling out and have been enemies since. But what happens when Bella and Edward meet? Will the Cullen’s and Hales help them be tighter? Or will they suffer the same fate as Romeo and Juliet did?
1. prolouge

_**Prologue: **_

**A/n: here is my new story is called **_**Shakespeare's Edward and Bella. **_**It won the poll my one point. So I hope u all like it. **

Summary: The Swans and Masen's had a falling out and have been enemies since. But what happens when Bella and Edward meet? Will the Cullen's and Hales help them be tighter? Or will they suffer the same fate as Romeo and Juliet did?

Disclaimer: I own noting but in my head I own every thing hehehe.

**Sixty years ago:**

"**YOU **stole our money!**" **Exclaimed a red-faced Joseph Swan.

"No I did not, **YOU** stole our money!" Shot back an even angrier George Masen.

They were yelling back and forth at each other outside their company: Swan and Masen Co.

Joseph Swan had put is money with his partner George Masen.

But George Masen swears he never got it. He thinks that Joseph had lied about saying he transferred it over to him and is so framing him.

"Why would I steel the money that I have worked so had for?" Asked Joseph.

"I don't know probably to pay off all your gambling debts." Answered George.

"No I did not. You probably stole it to pay off all those lone sharks that you took money from." Replied Joseph.

"I would never steal money to pay over my lones." George said.

"And you think I would. That was our money for the company, not for me or to spend it or to pay off lones and stupid debts." Joseph told George.

Both men have been going at it for the past hour.

Yesterday 100 billion dollars had magically disappeared and no one knows where it is or who could have stolen it. So the two old friends are blaming each other.

"To say I called you my brother and trusted you." Joseph said sounding grave.

"I could say the same about you old _friend._" George spat.

Both men just walked away. Not even looking into what happened.

Because if they did they would have seen that neither of the two stole the money.

Over time the two had their own companies had got even more money, and became rival companies.

They both hate each other and are sworn enemies.

But every thing will change with there two great grandchildren.

**Okay so that was the prologue i know it is short but i want to know how good it is so far!. Not very good I know but it was my first time doing a third point of view and I don't like doing that. Do not fear the rest chaps will be in Edward and Bella's POV.**

**Review and tell me if you liked it.**


	2. present day

_**Chapter 1:**_

A/n: okay so I got some hits on this story!!! YAY ME!!! Srry I have suite life on… lol so anyway I'm hppy ppl lyke this ff!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! But in my own lil world I own every1!!!

_**Present Day.**_

**BPOV:**

We are moving to this small ass town called Forks. Who name's a city after a freaking food utensil? I mean seriously, it's crazy and I think my parents have completely lost it.

We use to live in New York where my father's main company was located. But now they want to get out of the big city and move to a smaller one.

You see my father is the great great great -I think you get my point- grandson of Joseph Swan who founded the company. Alongside him was his partner George Masen.

Something happened and now we hate the Mason's and they hate us. Their company is our biggest rival.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I go my Bella, I'm seventeen enough said.

"Mom, why can't I just stay here?" I begged.

"Honey, we can't just leave you here by yourself." She told me exasperated. We had this talk already.

"Well I could just stay here with my friends." I told her.

"No, and that's final." She says walking off to finish packing.

An hour later and I was looking at my new home.

It's not that bad looking.

It has a very green yard, it's stony, and has three stories with a basement. (**Pic on profile!**)

I walk in looking for my room.

It's one the second floor, mom and dad will be on the third floor.

I walk in and the room was awesome.

It had red walls, a king size bed in one corner, a desk where I can put my laptop on in the other corner, a walk in closet which is nice, and my own personal bathroom. This is so me.

I walk over to my bed where most of the boxes where and started to unpack.

It took me over an hour to unpack all my clothes, books and CD's.

I walk down stairs to see mom and dad in the kitchen talking.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey, so how do you like your room?" Mom asks with a smile on her face.

"It's fine." I lie. Not wanting them to think that I actually like it.

"You start school tomorrow." My dad told me.

"What? That's so soon!" I exclaimed. I just friggen got here for goodness sakes.

"We know honey but we had to get you in now. You're not staying here by your self." My mom said.

Damn them. Grrrr

"I whish Luke was here." I mumbled to my self, but apparently they heard.

"Honey you can't rely on him for everything. He is a collage boy now." My mom said softly.

"I know, I know. I just miss him." I say sadly.

Luke is my older brother, and he starts collage this year at UCLA.

"I'm going to bed I'm tired from all the unpacking and crap we did." I told them walking out and heading upstairs.

"Night!" I heard them say when I was half way up the stairs.

I went to bed knowing that tomorrow will be very interesting.

* * *

I woke up to an annoying buzzing sound. Grr, Note to Self: find out whoever invented alarm clocks and hurt them dearly.

I got out of bed and walked into my closet looking for something to wear.

I decided on my black skinny jeans with rips randomly placed, a black tank that says _BITE ME!_ With a bite out of an apple. And my checker converses.

I walked down stairs to the kitchen to see mom and dad already at the table eating.

"Honey, I put some pop-tarts in the toaster for you." Mom said not looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

"K, I'm gone now. Bye." I said walking out grabbing the pop-tart on my way out...

"Bye!" they both yelled after me.

I walk over to the drive yard to see my baby.

A black SAAB 9-3 1.8T linear convertible. (**Pic on profile!**)

I got this car for my sweet sixteen, I love this car.

I sped off to school, having to drive fast.

When I pulled in to the parking lot I almost sped right back out.

The school is half the size of my old one but with different buildings. Wow.

I pull in next to a silver Volvo. Which is pretty much the only nicest car except for a red convertible and a big jeep wrangler.

I got out of the car and looked around. Every one was looking at me.

Great, just what I need. Everyone looking at the new girl.

I groaned and walked off to the office to get my schedule.

I walked into the warm office and walked up to an older lady with red hair and glasses. I looked at her name plate and found out her name is Mrs. Cope.

She looks up and says "How can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan, and I'm new and would like my schedule." I ask as politely as I can.

"Oh, Miss Swan. We have been waiting for your arrival." She says with a warm smile and pulls out several sheets of paper.

"Here is your Schedule, a map of the school and this note has to be signed by every teacher and than at the end of the day bring it back here." She explained.

"Thanks!" I smile at her and walk out of the office.

I look at my schedule seeing that I had English first. Yay, my favorite subject.

I walk in and hand the slip to the teacher. She signs and hands it back to me.

I walked to the seat she pointed to me and sat.

That is pretty much how the first half went. With people coming up to me and being nosy teen's and asking me stupid questions.

I walk into the cafeteria and look around.

There were your typical clicks.

The nerd, the cheerleaders, the jocks, the band geeks, and your Goths.

But their was one group that was different. Their were only four people there but hey were all beautiful

There is a blonde bombshell with her arm around a guy that looked like a Bear on steroids. A little pixie girl with black spiky hair next to a blonde guy that looked like the blonde girl.

The two blondes looked really familiar.

I decided to walk over their and see if they were who I thought they were.

**----was gonna stop here but I'm not---**

"Hey, your name wouldn't happen to be Rosalie Hale would it?" I asked the blonde girl when I reached them.

She looked up totally confused.

"Yea, how do you know me?" She asks.

Ignoring her I turned to the blonde boy.

"Than that would mean your Jasper Hale?" I ask.

I could tell everyone was confused when he just nodded.

"I'm hurt that you guys don't recognize your best friend, practically sister." I said with a pout and putting my right hand over my heart.

"BELLA?!" Rosalie screamed jumping out of her seat and knocking me over when I nodded.

We started laughing and hugging getting the whole café to look at us.

When we finally got up I turned to Jasper and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"What are doing here Bells?" He asks me.

"My mom and dad decided they were sick of the big city and so they moved here." I explained.

"Oh, god I forgot. Bella this is Emmett Cullen my boyfriend, Alice Cullen his sister and Jasper's girlfriend. Guy's this is Bella one of my best friends from New York." Rose explained to the very confused people sitting at the table.

"Hey, nice to meet you." I waved.

"Same here." They both responded.

I looked at Rose and gave her the look. She looked at me and gave it right back.

"The name of the game is snaps, snaps is the name of the game." We both quoted out loud from one of our favorite movies.

We than bust out laughing.

**K gonna stop here getting tired!! If you guess what move that quote came from I will put you in here!!! I will update BF4L 2morrow hopefully. Lol**

**Review and tell me what you think!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: PLEASE READ!!!

I AM SOOOOOOO SRRY THT I HAVE NOT UPDATE IN LYKE 4EVER!!!

I just a laptop and I was playing with it, than on new years the hard drive went crazy and crashed so I had to wait till yesterday for them to mail me 1 and to have them help me set it up. I am waiting till I get word on here but I will update 2morrow on my home computer. Plush I have midterms coming up and I'm failing my honors chem. class get that going up.

I have some options here

I will update on Friday, Saturday and Sunday

OR:

I can update Sunday and make it a big fat chapter!!

Pm me wat u want!!!!

I AM SOOOOO SRRY!!!!


	4. meeting new people

_**Chapter 2:**_

A/n: so u all have voted and im gonna b writing all weekend!!! _Sendmeonmyway_ was the first one to guess what movie that quote was from so she will be in here!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I own lots off t-shirts!!!!

**BPOV:**

Lunch was very interesting I got to know more about Cullen's.

Alice seems like a pixie that has had way to much sugar and coffee and Emmett may look scary but is really a giant teddy bear who loves to joke around. Sadly he is not a grizzly bear on steroids.

There apparently is another member to their group but he is out of town on some business.

I walked to my next class which is Biology with Mr. Banner.

I walk up to a balding middle age man and introduce myself while handing him a paper he has to sign.

He sends me to the table in the back by the window. Score!

The bell rings and the seat next to mine is empty, so they are probably sick or I don't have one. Woot woot.

Biology was a bore; I already learned this shit in New York.

I walk to my next class which is gym. Great. The only subject where I can actually kill someone.

I walk up to the Coach Clapp and he tells me that I can just sit out till I can get a uniform. Which will be tomorrow. Yaaay.

A girl with short shoulder length blonde curly hair comes with blue eyes comes up to me.

"Hey, my name is Molly Johnson and this is Daniel Jones my boyfriend. You must me Bella?" She introduce her self and the cutie next to her.

Daniel has short brown hair with blue eyes.

"Hey. Yup I'm Bella." I reply.

"So how's your first day so far?" She asks.

They seem very nice.

"Good I guess." I answer.

We talk for the rest of the period and I found out that she was throwing a party this weekend and they invited me.

I walk to my car to see that it surrounded by students. Great just wat I need guys drooling over my car,

"Back away from the car now!!" I shout squeezing in between everyone.

I get up to my car to see Jasper and Rose and the Cullen's there.

"You heard now SCRAM!" Emmett boomed making the students run away.

We all started laughing at the kids who looked like chickens running around with their heads cut off.

"So Bells how was the rest of your day?" Rosie asks.

"Good I met two nice people Molly and Daniel." I tell them.

"Their cool they are having a party this weekend." Alice said.

"Yeah they invited me." I smile.

"Awesome now we can go shopping!" Alice squeals with excitement.

We laughed at her and I got in my car waving bye to everyone.

I sped off cranking up the radio.

_Dear Mr. President_ by: _Pink_ comes on.

Dear Mr. President  
Come take a walk with me  
Let's pretend we're just two people and  
You're not better than me  
I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly

What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street  
Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep  
What do you feel when you look in the mirror  
Are you proud

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye  
How do you walk with your head held high  
Can you even look me in the eye  
And tell me why

Dear Mr. President  
Were you a lonely boy  
Are you a lonely boy  
Are you a lonely boy  
Are you a lonely boy  
How can you say  
No child is left behind  
We're not dumb and we're not blind  
They're all sitting in your cells  
While you pave the road to hell

What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away  
And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay  
I can only imagine what the first lady has to say  
You've come a long way from whiskey and cocaine

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye  
How do you walk with your head held high  
Can you even look me in the eye

Let me tell you bout hard work  
Minimum wage with a baby on the way  
Let me tell you bout hard work  
Rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away  
Let me tell you bout hard work  
Building a bed out of a cardboard box  
Let me tell you bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
You don't know nothin bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
Ohhh

How do you sleep at night  
How do you walk with your head held high  
Dear Mr. President  
You'd never take a walk with me  
would you

I love this song it is so true and just awesome.

**I know its short but im tired!!!!!**

**Review please!!!!**


	5. The Party

_**Chapter 3:**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

**BPOV:**

It was the day of the party and I was getting ready.

I was going to be meeting the gang there.

I was wearing a black corset with my black short skirt with a ribbon and my black high heel boots.

I did my eye make up Smokey with some pink eye shadow.

I went downstairs and out the door with out saying goodbye. Got in my car and sped off.

When I got to the house it was already buzzing with people.

I walked in and immediately spotted Emmett.

I walked over to them.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"BELLA!!" Alice shouted jumping on me.

I laughed and hugged her back.

"Nice to see you to." I told her. She pulled away and than grabbed Rose and started to pull us toward the dance floor.

"Let's dance!" she shouts.

_Don's Stop the Music _by: _Rihanna_ came on.

**It's gettin' late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin' like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible **

I was in the middle of Rose and Alice.

**  
If you don't have to go don't**

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face  


We were grinding against each other.

**  
I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music  


My hands went to Rose since she was in front of me and I had Alice put her arms around me along with Rose.

**  
Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)**

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into to music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa (5x)

****

Please don't stop the music (2x)

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa

Please don't stop the music

Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Please don't stop the music

By the end we were all sweaty and panting. I looked around to see the guy's with their jaws dropped to the floor.

I laughed and pointed at the guys to the girls.

They looked over and started laughing.

We walked over to them.

The boys finally snapped out of it and took their girls back to the dance floor. Leaving me standing there alone.

I looked around and deiced to go to the kitchen and get something to drink.

I got to the table and grabbed a mountain dew can knowing that I had to drive home.

I looked up to see a pair of sparkling emerald eyes.

**Le gasps tht could tht be??**

**Review please!!!**


	6. Low

_**Chapter 3:**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

**EPOV:**

I am happy to be home. I hate when I have to go on these stupid business trips.

But if I want to take over the family business I have to go and get the hang of things and blah-blah-blah.

I called up Em and Jas to see what they were doing when they told me they we all going to a party.

I told them I would meet them there wanting to get out and have some fun.

When I got to the party it was in full mode.

I walked in and was immediately bombarded by Dumb and Dumber also know as Lauren and Jessica. Forks High's slute's.

"Eddie-poo I missed you!" Jessica squealed hanging all over me. While Lauren was running her hands up and down my chest and smiling at me.

I think she is trying to be sexy and seductive but she looks like a monkey with a banana up its ass.

"It's Ed_ward_." I told them while pushing them of me and walking away.

I spotted my friends grinding against each other.

I decided that I did not want to interrupt them so I walked in to the kitchen to get a drink.

Not feeling like getting drunk and having to deal with a headache I went to grab a mountain dew can when I saw a pair of beautiful brown eyes staring right back at me.

**BPOV:**

I looked up to see a pair of sparkling emerald eyes.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hey." Was my lame ass reply. I was blushing like mad.

"I am Edward. I don't think I've seen you before." He introduced himself.

"Bella. I'm new here." I said.

"Bella. Beautiful." He says.

I look down blushing.

"You wanna Dance?" He asks.

Me being stupid all I can do is nod my head.

He leads me to he leads me to the dance floor and _Low_ by: _Flo- Rida_ comes on.

**[Intro - T-Pain]  
Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
(Let it rain)  
Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!  
**

I just start out slow moving against him.

**[Chorus (T-Pain):]  
Shawty had apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know**

I turned around so my ass was against his groin.

**  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
that baggy sweat pants  
and the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
she turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey!)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
**

Every time low was said I went down and slowly came back up making sure to rub my ass against him.

**  
[Flo-Rida]  
Hey, I ain't never seen nothing that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible,  
Professional,  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I whoa  
Did I think I seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bank role  
I'm say that I prefer her no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo'  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go (she had them)  
**

He put his hands on my waist and started to grind harder.

**  
[Chorus (T-Pain)]  
Apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**

[Flo-Rida]  
Hey, shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans filled with gwap and they're ready for showing  
Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
I'll bend the rubber bands  
That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
I knew it was over  
That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky, oh me, I was just like clover  
Shawty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

[Chorus (T-Pain)]  
Apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

[Flo-Rida]  
Whoa, shawty yeah she was worth the money  
Little mama took my cash  
And I ain't want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got all them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
I was on it sexy woman  
Let me show it make me want it  
Two in the morning, I'm zonin  
N Them Rosa bottles foaming  
She wouldn't stop  
Made it drop  
Shawty did that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that gwap  
Yeah that was fly just like my lock

[Chorus (T-Pain)]  
Apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

I went low again and came up even slower this time.

"Wow!" He panted.

"I know!" I said just as breathless.

We continued to dance together for a few more songs before I had to leave.

"Wait can I get your number?" He ask.

"Sure, but only if I can get yours." I said.

We exchange numbers and I drove off.

I got to my room when my cell went off.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Bella! It's me Alice!" A cheer-y voice chirped.

"Hey Ali, what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing just wondering were you went off to?" She ask.

"Oh well I met this guy named Edward and we danced all night. He's so hot!" I exclaimed.

"Ha was it Edward Mason?" She asks.

"What Mason?" I ask panicking.

"Yeah green eyes bronze hair. That's Edward Mason." Alice told me.

Ohmygod I danced with a MASON and I LIKED IT!!!

**EPOV:**

I watched as Bella drove off before I went to go and see my friends before leaving.

I spotted Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey guys!" I greeted giving them man hugs.

"Yo!" Emmett greeted.

"So I met the new girl and danced with her. Damn she is one hell of a dance." I told them thinking back to that dance.

"You mean Bella Swan?" Jasper ask.

"SWAN?!!" I exclaim.

No way did I dance with Swan.

"Yeah, Brown hair, Brown eyes." Emmett described her.

NO!! There is no way I LIKE a SWAN!!

**Gonna stop here getting tired.**


	7. Not Another Romeo and Juliet

_**Chapter 5:**_

**A/n: so this story is not getting so many hits and im thinking about stopping it. I thought it would be good but maybe I'm wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!**

**BPOV:**

I have not slept once this weekend. I can't help thinking about Edward Mason.

I share one dance with some one and love it, only to find out that he is a Mason.

God must really hate me.

I get up not really feeling like getting dressed up so I just go in what I slept in, my transformer pajama bottoms and black tank top. I brush my hair and teeth and walk down stairs.

"Morning Sweetie." Mom greats me with a kiss on my cheek.

"Morning." I grumble.

I walk out the door not wanting to really talk to them.

It's their fault that they are still holding this stupid grudge.

I pull up to school to see that the gang was already there.

As soon as I open my door and walk out the pixie on crack tackles me in a hug.

"Bella!" The hamster on happy pills squeals.

"Hey Alice." I reply.

"What's wrong?" Rose asks walking up to us.

"Remember when I went of at the party?" I ask her.

"Yeah, Alice says you were getting pretty hot and heavy with Edward." She smirks at me.

"Yeah, and that's the problem. He's a Mason." I say.

"Yeah and your point is?" Alice asks confused.

"My point is that the Mason and Swans hate each other." I explain.

"Why?" Rose asks.

"About sixty years or so ago our great grandfathers got in this little argument or something and to make a long story short we are enemies." I told them.

"It happened years ago why can't they just forget about it?" Alice asks.

"I don't know but that's the reason why I can't like him." I said glumly.

"Do you like him?" Rose asks smirking.

"Yea." I told them.

"I like you too." A velvety voice answers from behind me.

I froze and turn around to see two pairs or dazzling emerald eyes.

**EPOV:**

I woke up from a dream of a beautiful girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

I can't get her out of my head.

Why is it me that likes a Swan? This can't be happening.

Why can't our families just swallow their damn pride and forgive and forget.

I walk out of the house not even bothering to greet my parents pissed at them for this stupid grudge.

I got to school and saw the guys by Emmett's Jeep. I looked around and saw the girls talking to some other chick.

"What up guys." I greet them when I get out of my car.

We do our man hug thing.

"Who are the girls talking to?" I ask.

"Bella." Jasper answers.

"Hey, why did you freak out on Friday when we told you that the new girl you danced with was Bella Swan?" Emmett asks me.

I told them what happened sixty years ago and why our families hate each other.

"Whoa dude. That's intense." Said Emmett.

"You like her don't you." Jasper stated.

"Yeah I think I do." I reply looking at her.

"Well what are you doing standing here talking to us for? Go tell her man." Emmett pushed me toward the girls.

I walk over to her and over hear their conversation.

"Do you like him?" Rose asks smirking seeing me stand behind her.

"Yeah." She told them.

"I like you too." I decided to make my presence known.

She froze and slowly turned around.

"You do?" She asks.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is about you but I couldn't stop thinking about you all weekend." I told her.

"Me too. I don't care what happened years before we were born, it doesn't concern us or our parents." She said to me.

"Me too." I told her.

I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her toward.

I looked into her chocolate eyes I leaned down and pressed my lips to her sweet ones.

I hope this doesn't turn out like Romeo and Juliet.

**BPOV:**

I can't believe I'm kissing Edward Mason.

The only thought going though my head was that _I hope that this doesn't turn out like Romeo and Juliet._

**There you go**

**Please review.**


	8. Movie Night

_**Chapter 6:**_

**A/n: im done with midterms yeah!!!!! Srry had 2 get tht out lol! Due 2 lots of reviews telling me tht they love this story I will not I repeat **_**not**_** be deleting this story!!! So u all can jump up n down and scream/squeal 4 joy I no u want 2!! Lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!**

**BPOV:**

The bell ringing is what pulled me and Edward apart.

We smile at each other and look around to see that are friends had already left.

"What class do you have first?" He asks.

"English." I tell him.

He gives me this heart-melting smile and says "Me too."

I smile at him and say "Well lets go before we are both late."

We make it to class right as the bell rang; we got to our seats which just happen to be next to each other.

It turns out that we only have English and biology together.

He walks me to my next class which Spanish.

When I got to lunch I saw Edward already at the table with two trays of food.

I walk over to him.

"I know you're a guy and all but do you really need that much?" I say jokingly.

He gins up at me and says "Well I do have a hearty appetite but if I have to I guess I can share."

I laugh and sit down taking a fry a popping it in my mouth.

"We should have a movie night!" Alice exclaims.

I look over at the others not even realizing that they were there.

"When?" I ask.

"Friday!" She shouts.

"Sure." We all agree.

When I got home Mom and Dad were in the living room.

"I'm home!" I call out heading straight to my room.

"Bella wait!" I hear Mom calling after me.

I walk in the living room and see that they are sitting on the couch.

"I have homework. What?" I ask.

"Sit we need to talk." My dad says.

This can not be good. I walk over to the chair and sit.

"What is it?" I ask confused.

"We heard that there was a Mason that goes to your school?" My dad asks looking like he is got a pole up his ass.

"Yeah so?" Shit this is not good.

"So? You know that the Masons are no good. We don't want you near them." Dad says. Man that pole must have gone up higher.

"Whatever." I reply in a monotone.

"Bella this is serious." Mom says.

"I don't get why you are still holding this stupid grudge. It happened before I was born. Hell before you guys were even born." I yell.

"Do not raise your tone with me young lady, and watch your mouth." Dad screams.

"Whatever." I reply before running up to my room and slamming the door.

The week went by fast and before I knew it I was on my way over the Cullen's house.

I was still a little mad at my parents. We have not really talked since the fight.

I was Following Alice because I have no idea where I'm going.

When we get there I see this great big Victorian style mansion. Wow is all I can say.

Getting out of the car I turn to look at the others and say "Wow."

They all laugh at me and walk in the house with me following.

Inside is just as gorgeous as it is outside.

Feeling warm arms snake around my waist I turn around to see Edward smiling down at me. I look at him and give him a peck on the lips.

"Hello kids." A beautiful woman with camel hair standing in front of us.

"Hey mom." Alice greets her with a hug.

"Mommy!" Emmett screams and runs up and gives her a bear hug.

We all laugh at him.

"Mom we want you to meet our new friend Bella Swan." Alice introduces me.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen. You have beautiful home." I greet her.

"Thank you dear," she walks up to me and gives me a hug "And please call me Esme."

I laugh and hug he back. I can't help but to feel love from her.

"Honey I'm home!" A voice calls from behind us.

I turn to see a handsome man with blonde hair walking though the door.

He walks over to Esme and gives her a brief kiss and turns to us.

"Hey kids. I see you have made a new friend, I'm Carlisle." He greets me.

"Dad this is our new friend Bella Swan." Emmett introduces us this time.

"Hi Dr. Cullen." I reply.

"Please call me Carlisle." He says coming over to give me a hug

Man this family sure does likes to hug.

"Your mother and I have plans to night so please behave." Carlisle said looking mainly at Emmett.

After they leave we decided to watch _The House Bunny_. I had already seen this movie.

Alice and Jasper were cuddled up on the love seat; Emmett and Rose were lying on the floor with Molly and Daniel, while me and Edward took the couch.

I started to really think about what my parents said. How did they even know that they were here?

How and me and Edward work out if our parents don't want us together?

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asks.

I look up to see that they paused the movie and that they were all looking at me.

"Nothing I was just thinking." I reply.

"It must have been something you know you can tell us." Rose says softly.

I took a deep breath and told them what happened when I got home on Monday and my fears.

"Bella, hunny. Don't' worry about it I know you're confused but we can do this." Edward tells me softly.

"Yeah we are all here for you guys." Molly says.

"You two belong together." Alice says.

They all nodded in agreement and I smile at them loving that I have friends who would do anything for us.

**So there you go.**

**I'm starting another story.**

_**A Twist in My Story**_

**Summary: ****Bella Swan moves back to Forks with her brother Emmett and Dad Charlie and meets all her friends again. But what happens when her best friend is something she never thought he would be?**


	9. oh snap!

_**Chapter 7:**_

**A/n: I no I have not updated in lyke 4 ever but I have been so stressed out. Report cards came out last Friday and well I got an obligation 4 a book I turned in and im really p-worded off about it so now I have to get tht settled out and grrrr. **

**Plus I read this story tht my mom's boyfriends daughter got me into on ff. she is a bid Jonas brothers fan not kidding she is passed stalker obsessed lol. Well anyway she got me hooked on this one story called **_**Two months and life after them. Life goes on **_**is the second one**_**. Living the life**_** is the third one. I know I know Hannah Montana but trust me they were pee ur pants funny so if u need a good laugh n u waiting on ur story to be updated really check this out. **

**Plus I will give u a lil something if u review or pm me and telling me u read it mayebe a cookie or a shout out to u!**

**Srry 4 the long A/n u all no I don't tht. Gonna shut up now n let u read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!!!!**

**BPOV:**

The weekend ended and it was now Monday which means hell- I mean school.

We still haven't really discussed our parents and what we are going to do about it.

"Hey Bella looking gooood." Mike Newton yelled at me.

Ew. I mean really who drags on gooood anymore.

I was walking to lunch with Edward and the gang when I saw him. Brown shaggy hair and brown hair.

I run over to him and jump on his back squealing the while time. I know my friends are mostly likely confused but I could care less.

"What are you doing here?!" I scream hugging him tighter.

He laughs and pulls me away at arms length.

"Wow Bells you sure did grow huh." He smirks.

I smack his chest pouting.

He starts laughing even more causing me to join in.

A voice clearing from me behind me makes me turn around and stop laughing.

I see the gang all looking confused excpet for Jasper and Rose, they were both smiling.

"Guys this is Luke, my brother, Luke these are my friends; Molly Johnson, Daniel Jones, Emmett and Alice Cullen. You remember Rose and Jasper, and Edward Mason." I introduce my brother to my friends.

"Mason?!" Luke yells shocked. Shit.

"Hehe, yea my um boyfriend." I say meekly.

"Bella you do know that our parents hate the Mason's?" He asks.

"Of course I do Luke, but that happened before any of us were born, why should wekeep up this stupid grudge that happened so many years ago?" I complain.

"Sis, I know and I wont tell mom and dad because honestly I think this is stupid too." He says.

"Thank you Luke." Edward says.

I look up and Edward and smile at him.

"No problem just please be careful." My brother warned.

"We will. And you still haven't told me what you're doing here?" I remember my earlier question.

"Well my semester ended and I wanted to see my favorite sister." He tells me.

"Luke I'm your only sister." I laugh.

"Exactly." He smiles at me.

Edward and I were out in Port Angela's at this diner called _La Bella Italia._

"Hi my name is Amber, and I will be your server." Says are blonde perky waitress, looking only at Edward.

"Bella what would you like." Edward asks me.

Amber turns to me reluctantly.

"I will have the Mushroom Ravioli with a coke." I tell her my order.

She turns to Edward grinning seductively, or what she thinks is but she really just looks like a rabbit on crack.

"I will have the same." He says curtly handing our menus to her.

We make small talk when she returns with our food.

"Are you sure there isn't _anything_ else you want?" She stresses out the word anything so he understands what she _really_ means.

That is it.

I grab Edward's hand while glareing up at the bimbo and say icely "I'm sure he's fine but if he does need anything else he will be coming to _me,_ not your fake blonde ass self with. Oh and if your gonna die your hair make sure you get your roots too."

She looks shock and rushes off.

Edward turns to me totally shocked.

"What?" I ask innocently.

He shakes his head speechless and starts eating his food.

We were just about to leave when we heard it.

"Bella?!"

"Edward?!"

Uh oh.

**There you go. **

**Please please review im not getting a lot and it discourages me from updating cause I think u all don't like it!**

**So please review for me and make me update sooner. **

**Oh and guess what?? I bought a giant life size cut out of James!!! Eeeek!!! I would have bought Edward but i think James is hotter than the guy who plays Edward!**


	10. Not again

_**Chapter 8:**_

**A/n: so I am finally updating. You can thank my annoying lovable cousin for that. She would not shut up till I updated. Grrrr. Lol. So did anyone no that Drew Barrymore is gonna be directing Eclipse?? I no rite. Also I jt got a **__** account so if you have one jt pm me or review and I will find you.**

**Disclaimer: me no owney twilight!!!**

**BPOV:**

Shit. Not good.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" I ask innocently.

So yeah me and Edward are having a nice evening out when both are parents come in. Yes that's right I said BOTH.

Mr. Mason looks just like Edward only older and Mrs. Mason has Blonde shoulder length hair.

"I could ask you the same thing Isabella." My dad spits out.

Damn. They used my full name. Not good.

"Edward Anthony Mason, why are you here with this Swan girl." Mr. Mason says 'Swan' like it's a dirty word.

"Having dinner." He says like it is the most obvious thing. Which if you look at out dirty plates than it kinda is.

"Why?" His mother looks like she is trying not to lose it.

"Because she is my girlfriend." He says.

Did he really just admit that?

"What?" My mother screeches.

Man if my dad was a cartoon his head would pop off with steam coming out of his ears. That would be funny to see.

Stop it Bella no time for jokes, this is serious.

"Isabella you are coming home with us. Now." My dad demands.

Without even waiting for me to respond he yanks my arm and pulls me out of the chair.

He drags me out to the car with mom behind blocking my view of Edward.

We reach the car and he pretty much throws me in the backseat.

They get in and he speeds off. We get there within an hour because dad his speeding like a roadrunner on mountain dew.

When he pulls up to the house I get out and slam the car door and run to the house with them right on my heels.

"Isabella Marie Swan get you but down here!" My dad yells up at me.

I stamp down the stairs and go into the living room.

"Sit." He growls at me, pointing to the couch.

I sit and cross my arms leaning against the back.

"What are you thinking? The Masons are our enemy's!" My dad screams.

"NO, dad they are not. They are some dead great grandfathers enemy's that was a over a flipping mistake!" I shout back at him.

"It doesn't matter!" He screams.

"It happened over 60 years ago damn it. Get over it already!" I shout.

I look over at my mother to see that she is crying.

"I don't care if it happened 100 years ago; you are to never see that boy again!" He once again shouts.

God stop screaming. Wait did he just say I can't see Edward. No.

I look up to him and his face shows that he did say it.

I stand up and walk toward the stairs.

"I HATE YOU!" I scream so loud I think I broke a plate.

I than run upstairs to my room and slam my door. I jump on my bed and cry my eyes out.

**EPOV:**

"Car. Now." My dad says in cold deadly voice.

I get up and follow them to the car. My dad took my car my car while my mom drove theirs.

Dad beat us up by a minute. He was walking up the porch when we pulled up.

I get out of the car and follow mom up the porch stairs and into the living room where dad is waiting.

"Sit." He points to the chair.

I go over to the chair and sit.

"I don't want you to see that Swan girl again." He says.

"Why? And that 'Swan girl' is named Bella." I tell him.

"I don't care if her name is Brittany Flippin Spears! You are forbidden to ever see her again!" He shouts.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I shout.

"Yes I can, I am your father and you will do what and you will not see her again!" He screams

"Or what?" I ask.

"I will send you to Alaska." He threatens.

I look him in the eye to see that he is dead serious.

"I hate you." I tell him and storm off to my room.

I can't live with out my Bella.

**There you go.**

**Review!!!!**


	11. it doesn't matter

___**Chapter 9:**_

**A/n: so my cousin, who I got into twilight by the way, thnks to me now has a ff she has a story called **_**This cant be happening**_** her name is **_**EmJaNe.**_

**VANESSA HUDENS IS PLAYING LEAH!! NOOOOOOOOOO!! BOOOOO!! **

**Go on nick (.) com/kca and vote 4 twilight!!!**

**Disclaimer: me no owney twilight but I do own my awesome Twilight Band-aids.**

**Unknown person 1 POV:**

I just got on the plane to forks.

My dad got a call from Edward's dad saying that he needs me because he has gone insane and that I need to come and talk some sense into help.

Perfect.

Edward and I are made for each other and once he see's me he will realize what he has been missing and will come crawling back to me. I can't wait to see him.

He will be mine and nothing will stop me.

**Unknown person 2 POV:**

I am on my way to this really small town called Forks to see my lovely Bella.

She doesn't know I am coming and it will be a very big surprise.

I have to explain to her that she and I are meant to be and I love her.

She can't and won't refuse me. I mean who would.

I'm hott. Got the ladies all over me.

I called up the Swans and they are Delight to have me and I can stay with them for as long as I can.

Forks here I come.

**BPOV:**

I woke this morning, got dressed and head down stairs.

My parents were in the kitchen.

I walked in not even looking at them and grabbed a pop tart.

"Bye Luke." I say to my brother who looked like he just saw a cat and dog kissing.

He doesn't know what happened and is confused on why I am not talking to my parents.

I move my head to the side signaling him to meet me outside.

We walk out side to my truck.

"Why are you not even looking and Mom and Dad." He asks.

"They found me and Edward on Friday at dinner his parents were there to, we got home and me and Dad got into a fight and he told me I can't ever see Edward again, I told them I hate them and ran upstairs where I locked myself in all weekend." I told him.

"Sis that sucks. I know Mom and Dad are still in the grudge and I think they are stupid. If you need help I am here for sissy." Luke tells me.

I pull him into a hug and whisper a thank you to him before getting in my car and driving to school.

When I get to school I look around for Edward.

I spot him next to the big oak tree.

"Edward!" I shout at him.

He turns and see's me.

He starts walking over to me and me to him.

When we get to each other he pulls me in his comforting embrace.

"Edward" I sigh knowing I am safe in his arms.

"Bella what happened when you got home?" He asks.

I told him everything that happened when I got home.

"Pretty much the same thing happened to me, they said I am not allowed to see you." He told me.

"I don't care though Edward I can't stay away form you. I love you." I tell him.

It was the first time I have told him.

"I love you too Bella and I could care less what my parents want." He tells me.

I kiss him passionately, my lips molding with his like they were made for each other.

We pull apart and heard to class.

School goes by fast and we are all by the cars talking when I heard some one call Edward's name.

"Eddie-poo." A sickly sweet voice calls out.

We all turn to see a girl walking up to us. No walking up to Edward.

"What are you doing here?" He asks the mystery girl.

**Who could they be??**

**Well there it is its getting late I still have to watch Dollhouse that I missed Friday!!  
**

**If any one has a thetwilightsaga (.) com account thing pm and I will invite u!!!  
**

**Please review.**


	12. What are you doing here!

___**Chapter 10:**_

**A/n: I am a little disappointed with the lack of reviews.**

**Please do not make me do the whole i-won't-update-till-i-get-such-and-such-reveiws! I really hate that but im not feeling the love here guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!!**

**BPOV:**

She has Brown hair and Eyes. Looks to be about 5'4, 5'6 maybe.

She was wearing a black tank top and a black mini skirt with black heels.

She was walking all seductively up to Edward.

When she reached us she hugged him and said "Baby, I missed you."

And than kissed him. KISSED him did she really not see me standing there, I mean really I'm right here damn it.

I grabbed her by the hair and yanked her off him.

"Who the Hell are you?!" I scream at her.

"What the Hell you psycho?" She yelled at me.

I just glared at her.

"I asked you 'who the hell are you?'" I ask again.

"Janey Hunter." She told me.

"Well than 'Janey Hunter' what the hell are you doing kissing MY boyfriend." I ask.

Just to prove my point I reach up and smash my lips on Edwards and Kiss him hard.

I pull away and look and the Bimbo named Janey. She was shocked.

I was grinning like a fool.

"Eddie are you for real?!" She whines like a three-year old.

"Janey we were never a thing, please get that through your thick skull. I love Bella." Edward spoke slowly like he was talking to a mental bunny.

I grinned again and looked back at her smugly.

"Whatever Edward we both know that we belong and this little gremlin is just mind washing you." She said.

Wow she is dumb.

"Its _Brain_ washing, not mind." I laugh.

"Humph." She stormed off into the nearest building.

I turned to Edward raising my eye brows.

"Bella she used to live here two years ago and had a thing for me but nothing happened. I swear to you." He explained.

"I believe you Edward but I don't trust and I have a really bad feeling about her." I sigh.

"Don't worry love." He wrapped his arms around me trying to comforting me. It worked. I wrap my arms around his and just let him hold me longer.

When the bell rang I had a feeling that something else is going to happen.

I walk into English and stop dead in my tracks.

There sitting in the seat behind mine is my worst nightmare.

Jacob Black.

­­---**Wanted to stop here—**

Shit. I walk to my desk and sit down praying to the gods of cookies that he didn't see me.

It looks like one of those gods got a giant cookie down his throat and didn't get my prayer.

"Bella?!" He asks shocked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whisper angrily.

"I had no idea you were here." He's lying the whole school knew I was coming here.

I just turn around and ignore him.

I could feel his eyes on me the entire lesson.

As soon as the bell rang I was up and out of the seat before you could say hot buns.

The rest of the day I didn't run into Jacob Black again and before I knew it, it was lunch time.

I stormed over to the table where every one was already eating.

"Damn Bella who ate your cat?" Emmet asks.

I just glare at him and he shrinks back putting up his two fingers and making a cross.

Despite my anger I laughed. I couldn't help it. Emmett could make Eeyore laugh.

"Love what's wrong?" Edward asks pulling me into him.

I felt so safe in his arms.

"Jacob Black." Was all I said before Rose and Jasper exploded.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted.

**There you go. What happened btwn Bella and Jacob??**

**Please review!!!!**


	13. Jacob Black

_**Chapter 10:**_

**A/n: okay well Im gonna be updating all weekend but the chapters maybe short!!!!**

**I got this one review from **_**dlpash**_

"Great story. I love the "unknown pov"-that was different. Sorry you're not happy about the non-reviewers, but love us who do. People!--if you're gonna read it-REVIEW it!! I think it's harder to write one than review one, ahem!!**"**

**You are right it really is hard to think of wat I am gonna rite. I could care less if u write one word it doesn't matter I get all these fav. Stories or author but hardly reviews please review please!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight!!!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV:

I could tell that Emmett, Alice and Edward were confused at Jasper and Rose's outburst

"Who's Jacob Black?" Emmett asked looking like a lost puppy.

"Scum." Jasper mumbles sitting back down.

I took a deep breathe and started to explain.

"Before Rose and Jasper moved here, we had a friend named Jacob Black. He has been a family friend of mine and when he met Rose and Jasper they clicked. Two years ago Jake and I started dating; he was really sweet and totally romantic. I fell in love with him, it was coming to our one year anniversary and I decided to show him how much I loved him. That night I lost my virginity and I instantly regretted it.

I wasn't ready like I thought I was, but Jake didn't care. On our two year anniversary Jake said I should meet him at this real fancy Restaurant. Rose spent all day helping me get ready. When I got there he wasn't there. So I waited and I waited till the waiter told me they were closing. That was when I realized he stood me up, on our anniversary.

I called him but he didn't pick up. So I decided to and see if he was sick and something happened and he couldn't get a hold of me. When I got to his house his car was in his driveway. I walked up to his house and knocked, I got no answer so I walked in because it was on locked. I headed to his room.

When I go to his door I started to hear noises. I knew what was going on before I opened there door. When I did open the door what I saw broke my heart, Jake was in his bed but was not alone, oh no he had some brown haired slut in his bed half naked and getting even more hot.

He must have heard me cause he turned around and looked at me. He said 'Hey babe can you wait outside for me, I will be done in a little bit.' Than he turned back to her and continued. I ran out of his house and spend the rest of the weekend locked up in my room." By the time I finished I was full out sobbing.

Edward wrapped a comforting arm around me and held me against his chest smoothing back my hair.

"That SOB let me kick his ass!" Alice screamed.

I looked at her socked. I could just see little Alice jumping on Jacob's back.

I laughed and smiled a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Bella he missed out on a lot. But I'm glad he couldn't see how special you really are." Edward whispers in my ear.

I look at him a little confused.

"Because now I get this wonderful and beautiful girl all to myself." He clarifies.

"You are so cheesy, but I wouldn't have you any other way." I smiled up at him and kissed him.

"Damn it's like watching some cheesy romantic film." Emmett laughs.

I glare at him and Rose smacks him upside his head.

"Ow, babe wat was that for?" Emmett whines rubbing his head.

"You should be more like Edward." She glares at him.

Emmett looks like someone kicked his Rabbit and puts his head down in shame.

"Girls we need to have a Girls night in." Alice shouts.

Me and Rose agree and we plan to have one at Alice's house while the boys go over to Jasper's.

I look at my friends and I know I will always have them there for me, but I can't help but feel like something is going to happen.

* * *

There your go.

Please please review!!!!


	14. Horrible Feelings

_**Chapter 1**_

**A/n: okay so I have not updated in like forever and im soooo sorry 4 tht I jt have had major writers block!!! Plus school is ugh! And something else but it shall be in the story!! So if u find it REVIEW AND GET A SURPISE!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I own the movie eeeeeek!!! And the golden onion double eeeeeek!!!!**

**BPOV:**

After school we all headed over to the Cullen's before the boys went over to Jasper's.

I was in the Volvo with Edward.

"Edward how much do you love me?" I ask innocently.

"Why?" He asks looking scared about the answer.

"I just wanna know." I say.

"I would do anything for you." He answers.

I grin wickedly and I can see slight fear in his eyes.

"Than will you go get my some Midol?" I ask.

"Um Why?" He asks his eyes wide.

"Cause Midol is my best friend and stops the cramps when I have my period." I say.

"Forget I asked. Of course I will." He says.

After the stop at Walgreens we were at the Cullen's where every one was waiting for us.

They were in the living room watching a comical with a bear going through a campsite than breaking the car window and getting the Tums out.

"Hey look its Emmett." I point out the bear when I sit on the empty couch.

"Hey!" Emmett shouts.

We all burst out laughing.

"Great that bear made me hungry." He says and walks into the kitchen.

Now we are all on the floor laughing our asses off.

We were watching _Never Back Down_ and were at the part where Jake and Ryan were fighting at the party in the beginning.

"Damn Cam Gigandet is smexy." I say with a sigh. **(Incase you all don't know he played James. Love him!)**

"What about me Babe?" Edward asks with a slight pout.

"I'm sorry hun but I would so leave you for him, I mean damn look at that body." I point out.

Edward looks like I kicked his Kitty.

I laugh and peck his lips making him smile.

After kicking the boys out us girls sat around the living room in our Pj's with junk food and all kinds of movies.

We watched about four movies before I was out.

When I woke up I was in two very familiar arms.

"Mmmm Alice." I moan.

Edward pops up like I shocked him.

"What?!" He shouts.

I laugh and I can see the others are trying hard to hold it in.

"Babe I'm Kidding, it was just a joke I couldn't resist." I say with a chuckle. Kissing him to reassure him.

The weekend was pretty much staying at the Cullen's and watching movies.

I woke up Monday with a horrible feeling. Something is going to happen today.

I get to school still having that feeling that something is going to happen.

I get to the parking lot and walk up to the gang. I look around and see that Edward was not their.

"Hey guy's where is Edward?" I ask.

"He is not here yet." Molly answers me.

I shrug it off thinking he just slept in late and his on his way.

I walk over to class and realize that Jane is not there as well.

I ignore the knot in my stomach and go to my desk.

Class went by very slow and what seemed like years lunch finally came around.

Instead of going straight to the lunch room I go to the bathroom.

I am almost done when two people come in and start talking.

"So Janey I hear you were with Edward this morning." I recognized the voice of Jessica Stanly.

"Yeah we were making out in his car. Damn that boy can still kiss." She says with a chuckle.

I can't believe this.

"It's only a matter of time before he is mine again." He says with an evil laugh and walked out with Jessica on her heels.

No, Edward would never do that to me

"But what about Bella? They are dating." Jessica asked.

"Puh-leash. Like that plain ass girl has anything on me!" She repiles with disgust

I can not belive this. She has some flipping nerve.

I got out of the bathroom and decided that I was to sick for lunch so I went to the library instead.

The bell rang and I was going to my next class when I heard some noises in the Janitor's closet that I was walking by.

Ha. Some one is getting something. Hmm I might be Rose and Em knowing how school want even stop them.

I decided to scare them so I went over to the door and sung it open.

What I saw was definitely not Emmett and Rose.

Well I guess I know what that horrible feeling was.

**So srry but I have to. I need you guys to review!! what could it be??**

**Okay so im gonna do this at the end of the story I will go over every one's reviews and if you have reviewed at lest 5 or more times I will put your name in my chap thanking you!!**

**Please review. **


	15. You should have said no

_**Chapter 13:**_

**A/N: I no I have not updated in like ages!!! I just got my senior pics done 4 next year so yeah tht was fun!! Not! Oh and we have had so much rain I feel like im in forks!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I do own a Twilight umbrella!!**

**BPOV:**

In the closet are Edward and Jane.

No. No. No. Noooooo. This can not be happening!

Janey had Edward pinned against the wall and his hands were on her ass!

They were too busy shoving their tongues down their throat to notice me.

I couldn't watch this anymore. I turned around and ran off.

"BELLA!" I heard him shout.

Great. He finally stopped kissing that slut.

I ignored him and kept walking.

I didn't get that far when I felt him grab my arm and spin me around.

"Bella, please that was not what it looked liked!" He shouted.

Wow. He was pulling that lame ass line.

"Bull shit Edward. I saw you too making out and your hands were all over her ass!" I exclaimed.

"God Bella no she pretty much pulled me in their and attacked me before I could even blink, I was trying to push her off. You know I would never do that to you Bella, I love you." He said.

Wow.

"No you don't and that's okay because Janey is beautiful and I can see why you would want her over me. I'm plain Jane." I told him. Tears were starting to form.

"Bella, please I need you. I'm sorry" He choked out.

"No Edward you don't, and you are not sorry. God you are worse than Jacob." I spat out.

I saw him flinch and knew I hurt him.

"How?" He asks.

"Because you hurt me the worst. I loved you and you just ripped my heart out and put it in a meat grinder." I told him.

I turned around and ran to my car.

I got in and sped home. When I got home I ran past my parents in the living room and my brother in the kitchen and ran to my room.

I slam the door and locked than throwing myself on the bed.

I turned on my Ipod and _Taylor Swift You should have said no _came on.

(Please listen to song while reading)

**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
The smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes**

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her would, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me.

You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
To say.  
But do you, honestly,  
Expect me, to believe,  
We could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her would, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me..

I can't resist,  
Before you go tell me this,  
Was it worth it,  
Was she worth this.

No, no, no, no

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her would, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me..

Damn that song is perfect for what happened.

I cried all night long never stopping.

My parents were right. The Mason's are bad new.

**(Okay before you all want to kill Edward lets see his side first!)**

**EPOV:**

_~Dream:~  
_

_We were all hanging put at the mall when all of a sudden screaming girls and Flashes appeared out of nowhere. _

"_What is going on?" Bella asked._

_I shrugged and we decided to see what the Big deal was._

_We got to the middle of the circle to see a tall well build blonde with long hair in a pony-tail singing autographs. He looked very familiar._

"_Oh My God, it's Cam Gigandet!" Bella screeched._

_She ran over to him and they started talking. They came back over to us and he had his arm wrapped around her._

"_Bella what's going on?" I ask._

"_Edward I told you that if I had a chance I would so leave you for Cam." She said._

_He smiled all smugly and bent down and kissed her._

_What the Hell??!!_

_They broke apart._

"_Well Bye guys!" She waved and walked away._

_~End Dream:~_

"BELLA NOO!" I shot out of bed screaming.

I looked around and realized I was in my room.

It was a dream. I know Bella would never leave me for anyone.

I looked at the time and it was 7:45. Damn im late.

I rushed to get dress and raced out to my car. I got in and sped off.

When I got to school it was around second period.

I went to class and got lectured for being late.

When lunch came around Bella was not there.

Huh, that's weird.

"You guys know where Bella is?" I ask.

"No dude, sorry." Em said.

The others just shook their head no.

Lunch it by slowly and when the bell rang I was up and out of my seat hoping to get to Bella.

I was walking past the Janitors closet when it suddenly opened and two arms shot out and pulled me in. before I could even blink I was up against the wall and hard nasty tasting lips were smashed to mine.

I put my hand on the unknown person's waist, not knowing I was touching her ass, and tried to push her off but all she did as force her tongue in my mouth.

All of a sudden light came into the room but I was to busy trying to get this psycho crazy lady off me.

I finally pushed her off and saw that it was Janey. Damn.

I looked out the door to see the back of someone's head that had chocolate hair.

Shit. Bella.

"What the Hell?" I shout.

I ran out of the closet chasing Bella.

"BELLA!" I shouted after her.

She ignored me and kept walking.

I finally caught him to her and spun her around to face me.

I could she the pain in her eyes and knew that I caused that. God damn Janey.

"Bella, please that was not what it looked liked!" I tried to explain

"Bull shit Edward. I saw you too making out and your hands were all over her ass!" She exclaimed.

"God Bella no she pretty much pulled me in their and attacked me before I could even blink, I was trying to push her off. You know I would never do that to you Bella, I love you." I said.

Please she has to know that I would NEVER do that.

"No you don't and that's okay because Janey is beautiful and I can see why you would want her over me. I'm plain Jane." She said. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

How could she possibly think that Janey was anywhere near beautiful than her?

"Bella, please I need you. I'm sorry" I choked out.

"No Edward you don't need me, and you're not sorry. God you are worse than Jacob." She spat out.

I flinched. How could she compare me to him?

"How?" I ask.

"Because you hurt me the worst. I loved you and you just ripped my heart out and put it in a meat grinder." She says..

She turned around and ran out the door.

I just lost the love of my life.

**Wow that was the longest chapter ever for me! 6 pages**

**I expect some reviews for this!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know that many of you all know that DADDY'S LITTLE CANIBAL died by a drunk driver. She was an incredible author and will be missed. I regret not knowing her more. I want to dedicate the rest of my story to her. I only hope that I can be as good as her!!!**


	17. the poem

_**Chapter 14:**_

**A/N: HSA's are this week n I don't have to take them!!! Last day is JUNE 10!!!!!! Yay I will be a SENIOR!!!**

**Woot woot! Lol srry bout that.**

**ADAM LOST NOOOOOOOO!!!! I just watched American Idol and ADAM LOST!!! But than again he will probably end up more famous than Chris cause that is just how it is!!**

**Once again srry bout the ranting! Omc the pic for New Moon! Ahhhhh so good!!! Eeeeeeeek!**

**Disclaimer: my no owney twilight**

**BPOV:**

It has been a week since Edward cheated on me.

I have not talked to anyone so Im sure they know.

It was English and Edward is sitting behind me. Staring like he always does.

"Alright class I hope you all have your poems. You are to read them to the class and than the class will pick out the ones that they like and that student will get and A." The teacher told us.

"Let's see Edward Cullen you go first." The teacher pointed to the scum and went to his desk.

"This poem is called 'I'm Sorry'

**I'm sorry that I let you down, that I made you cry,**

**I'm sorry for all things I said and the words that were left unsaid.**

**I wish I can take back time, I wish I could make you believe me.**

**I know sorry doesn't help, and may only make you mad.**

**But I want you to know that I'm sorry."** He looked at me the entire time he read that. \

Wow. That was beautiful. No Bella, this is just a trick to get you back.

I looked down at my paper.

A few more kids went up but they were not good like Edward's.

"Bella Swan." I heard the teacher call my name.

Great, I'm next.

I got up from my seat and walked to the front of the class. I too a deep breather and began.

"This poem is called 'Crazy'

**I was crazy in love with you**

**I was crazy about you**

**I was crazy with you but you weren't**

**I thought you were crazy in love with me**

**I thought you were crazy about me**

**I thought we were crazy together**

**I but now I know that **

**I'm so crazy over you**" by the end I had tears in my eyes.

The while class clapped and cheered.

I shook my head and walked back to my desk.

"Well I think we have a winner." The teacher smiled at me.

I smiled weakly and put my head not wanting anyone to see the tears.

The bell rang and I was the first one out of the class.

The day went by fast and before I knew it school was over.

I got in my car and drove home.

When I walked though the door I heard my name being called.

I walked into the living room and saw my parents.

"What?" I snapped.

"Honey, what's wrong?" My Mom asks.

"You were right. The Mason's are scum and we should hate them." I said dryly.

"What happened?" Dad asks.

"Nothing but you can say I told you so dad. I can see that you are dieing to say it." I said bitterly.

"Honey your hurt, we would never say that." Mom said softly.

I just shook my head and ran up to my room.

Moments later my door opened and I felt the familiar presence of my mom wrapping her arms around me.

I did something that I have not done since I was a little girl.

I cried in my mom's arms.

**I know that was short but I have to get to bed im tired!!!**


	18. Girls Night

_**Chapter 15:**_

**A/n: okay so I no I have not updated in like 4 ever but im trying I have been going through some hard stuff right now but im gonna try and update every day!!!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own twilight!!!**

**BPOV:**

I woke up the next morning alone.

I went down stairs to see my parents in the kitchen with Luke.

"Morning Honey." Mom greeted giving me a small smile.

"Morning." I reply.

"Alice called." My dad told me.

I nod and pullout my cell while walking outside. Not wanting them to have to hear this conversation.

I knew this conversation was coming. Had to get it over with sometime.

I dial her number and she picks up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Her chirper voice answers.

"Hey Alice." I greet.

"Bella! Hey are you free? I want to have a girls night." She asks.

"Yeah, sure that's sounds great. When do you wanna start?" I ask.

"Right now!" She squeals.

Before I could ask her what she meant I was knocked over by a small flying pixie.

"What the hell?" I scream at my best friend on top of me.

She giggles and pulls me up and gives me a proper hug. I hug her back.

"I'm sorry I just showed up, but I was already here and your mom let me in and told me you were out here." She rambles on in one breath.

I just laugh and hug her again missing my crazy little pixie.

"Alice I missed you too," I told her pulling away. "and of course it's okay that you showed up. I do need some girl time." I say.

"I already called Rose and she is gonna meet us at the mall with Molly." She tells me.

"Give me a couple minutes to get dressed and we can go." I tell her running inside and going up to my room to get dressed.

I decide to put on my skinny Jeans and green t-shirt that says 'Make Awkward Sexual Advances Not War'. And my black converses.

I go down stairs and found Alice in the kitchen talking to my Mom and Dad.

"Kay Alice I'm ready." I tell her.

We said bye to my parents and Luke and headed out to her car.

The ride to the mall was fun. We sang to the radio and just had a blast.

When we got to the mall and met Rose and Molly at _Orange Julius.___

"Hey girls." I gave each of them a hug.

"Your fav." Rose hands me a large strawberry banana smoothie.

"I love you." I say taking a sip and moaning.

"Yeah I know." She laughs and smiles.

"No I was talking to my smoothie." I smile. "But I love you two." I say.

They laugh and roll their eyes at me.

We went to store after store and just had a blast trying on clothes and having the best day ever.

I really needed this, I forgot everything that happened and just let go with my girls and had so much fun.

After the mall we went and saw _I Love You Beth Cooper._

That move was so funny we couldn't stop laughing after it.

We headed off to Alice's house for the sleepover where we will stuff our faces with junk food and _Ben and Jerry_, and watch chick flicks all night long.

When we got to her house we went straight to the kitchen and started baking cookies and brownies.

"Where are the guys?" I ask.

All three girls share a look that makes me curious.

"They went to watch some type of sports game at Jasper's" Alice answers.

Yeah, sure they did. I decide to drop it and not ask anymore questions.

We just finished our first batch of cookies when Alice turned to me.

"Hey Bella, I forgot to grab one of the movies in my room can you go up and get it for me?" she asks.

I look at her weird wondering why she just can't go and grab it herself, but didn't ask, not wanting to get some lame answer I'm not gonna believe.

I walk up the stairs and head to her room passing a door when it opens and two arms grabbing me and pulling me and than a pair of lips attack mine.

I try to get this crazy person to get the hell off me, but I can't because he is stronger than me.

Wait. I know these lips. He finally pulls away.

"That is what Janey did to me." He whispers.

I turn on the lights and saw that we were in the linen closet.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"I was walking to my class after lunch when the janitors door opened and I was pulled in. Her lips were on mine in seconds and when I grabbed her waist but touched her nasty ass instead trying to push her off me." He explains.

I look at him and could see that he was telling the truth.

"But I heard Janey talking to Jessica in the bathroom at lunch saying that she saw you and her in your car that morning making out. You were not their and neither was her in the morning. I didn't want to believe what I heard but than I saw you and her in the closet." I tell him.

"Bella there is no way I would ever want to make out with her. I had a nightmare that night and woke up late. I didn't get to school till second period. I didn't see you at lunch at and was worried about you." He explains.

I look at him again and could see that he was still telling the truth.

"What was your nightmare?" I ask.

He blushes and looks away.

"We all were at the mall and there were squeals and flashes going off. We went to look and saw that it was Cam Gigandet, we went over to talk to him and when you came back he had his arm around you and than you said that you were going to leave me for him and than he kissed you and you guys left." He says.

Shit. Now I feel guilty.

"Edward you know I would not leave you for any one. Cam or no Cam you're mine and I love you and only you." I tell him looking straight in his eyes.

He smiles at me.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He gives me his crooked grin and I melt.

"Yes." I smile.

This time I attack him.

We pull apart and grin at each other before getting out of the closet and going down stairs.

When we get down stairs everyone is down their talking.

When they see us they stop talking and smile.

"You evil little pixie. This was your plan, their was no movie in your room." I accuse her.

She smiles sheepishly at me.

"It worked!" She squeals jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

I shake my head and we all laugh.

"We have to get back at Janey." I say.

Everyone looks at me and grins.

"I have just the plan." Alice smirks evilly.

Even I was sacred of that evil pixie.

**Okay so their you go. Please review!!!**

**Picture of shirt in profile!!!**

**New Poll!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

I am so sorry that I have not updated anything, working full time and going to school just really kicked my ass and I am deeply sorry and I will be updating again once I re do everything. I have read over all of my stories and I am disgusted with how poorly written they are. I know I was young when I wrote them but that is still no excuse, so I do apologize and will be going over all of these stories, re-writing them and possibly adding to them if I see fit, I may even get a beta to double check as well. So if you still want to read my stories then hang in there please!


End file.
